


Lips

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/">comment_fic</a>  prompt  Supernatural RPS, any, kissing a stomach</p></blockquote>





	Lips

  
Jensen wrapped his hands in silky hair as Jared pressed into him, bodies slick and sweaty as they rolled into one another. 

 

 

Jared broke he kiss, his breath heavy in Jensen’s ear and he couldn’t help but smile at the sound. 

 

 

“Fuck Jen…”  He bit into his earlobe and Jensen rolled his hips up again, felt the sweet glide against his lover’s hip and the soft moan in his ear.  “Gotta touch you.”  Jared said, his lips moving slowly down Jensen’s chest.  Fingers played across his skin, teasing at his nipples and following the soft line of lips.

 

 

Jared stopped at his navel, tongue flicking in softly before his lips trailed just below it, trailing from hip to hip in a way that made Jensen shudder underneath him.  “Jared…”  He begged.

 

 

Jared smiled against his stomach, his lips pressed into flesh and Jensen could feel it.  He licked and kissed his way across the over-sensitized skin there and Jensen arched up.  Jared laughed as he worked his way lower.  “Anything you want baby.” He said with one final kiss.  “Anything you want.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt Supernatural RPS, any, kissing a stomach


End file.
